Adjustment
by Tsunade-chan
Summary: "Remember when all we wanted to do was see the Justice League HQ?" FUTURE-POST-APOCALYPTIC!FIC AU. Robin-centric. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Honest to God I don't know where this came from, but it sure as heck was annoying me in micro economics today. I don't really write drama...so this is odd for me. I hope you enjoy.

This is a complete FUTURE-POST-APOCALYPTIC!FIC

As usual, NOT MINE.

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

It was never supposed to be like this.

I turned to Wally.

He's dressed in red.

A smirk played on my lips, "remember when all we wanted to do was see the Justice League HQ?"

He laughed. Something I haven't heard in ages.

Megan appeared. She's tired, "how did they be in so many places at once helping people?"

"They had more of a membership." I replied.

It's been over a year since the Justice League satellite was shot out of the sky by Green Lantern's enemies and the subsequent battle after was won. We lost a lot of good friends. We lost Batman.

Kyle blamed himself for what happened because he is the last Green Lantern standing.

Clark blamed himself for not being able to save all this friends.

I thanked God because it knocked out half the villains on the earth, but they also ended up fleeing their usual areas and suddenly causing them to be unpredictable and terrorize areas all over the world.

Worse of all we only have a handful of heroes left to fight them.

"Get some rest we'll call you when we need you." I said turning back to the scanner. She gladly took her leave.

We're waiting for the way out. The item we need for protection.

"Hey Bats!" I heard over the com-link.

I paused.

"Dick you out there?" It's Barbara…it's always Barbara. She's the only source of information now other than the scanner.

"He's here," Wally responded for me, I'm still not used to being Batman.

"If you don't want to be Batman I'll surely take it off you hands." Damian, the boy beside me in the Robin costume scoffed.

"Shut up Damian." Bart, the new Kid Flash said poking his friend.

They're only two sidekicks left in this world. The rest of us had to grow up or got killed. And the only reason these two are alive were they kept underground until after the battle for the world. Wally had found Bart in the speed force one day. I got stuck with Bruce Wayne's illegitimate son.

At times like this I still wish Kaldur was still alive. He always knew what to do when I didn't.

"Dick?" Her voice sounded strained.

"Sorry just thinking."

"Clark and Conner think they found the power source for the original attack ship. It looks like raw energy. It might work for your design."

"Get them and Kyle to bring it back to my lab I'll study it there."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Do we get to pick apart alien technology again? This better be the real stuff this time or I'm going to make your life miserable."

I let out a rough laugh, "You already make my life miserable."

I was about to stand up when Artemis entered the room.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

I watched as Damian was about to open his mouth, but I clamp my hand over it before he could say anything. Damian hates Artemis. Damian hates most people and he likes make sure they know it. I'm not willing to play referee right now.

"Yeah Arty keep an eye on the scanners for me. If there are any flare ups Jamie and Wally are ready to deploy. Barbara is checking in from time to time."

"Yeah an _eye_." Damian mocked.

Of course the brat had to go for her disfiguring injury. It was during the battle for the earth when she was sliced from her forehead to jawline by an energy beam, and for good measure they took out her right eye.

Wally blamed himself for what happened to her, but it wasn't like he could do anything lying on a surgical table.

"Ha ha, very funny little bird." Artemis mocked back.

Before Damian can make an attempted rush at her I grab his cape, "We're going."

And as I was walking out Wally gives me a side long glance of worry. He's worried about everyone.

Placing my gloved hand on his shoulder I cracked a smile, "if this follows through in a couple hours we'll be sitting in a bar getting very drunk and heck maybe later you can get married."

Wally laughed again, "No you can."

"How about you two just marry each other," Artemis teased turning around in her chair.

I laughed and said with sarcastic smile, "That is a possibility."

* * *

LOL...yeah. Crack is good.

Heroes living so far: Artemis, Wally as Flash, Dick as Batman, Megan, Conner, Clark, Barbara as Oracle, for those that don't really follow the comics, Kyle Rayner who is a Green Lantern, and Jamie Reyes the Blue Beetle. There are probably more, just they aren't needed to tell the story.

Now this story I had so much trouble trying to choose Tim or Damian as Robin, but seeing Damian likes to piss people off I thought it was funny. And As for Bart and Damian actually being friends... this is an AU story after all.


	2. Chapter 2

So, after realising that like some people put this on story alert and the ending was kinda open I decided to make this a two-shot! Yay! Plus this was fun to write. I kinda like this AU universe I created.

Anyway onto the important stuff. The earth they are on kinda got messed up after the aliens attacked, so basically its shitsville and Dick's pretty much trying to fix that.

As usual, NOT MINE

Enjoy~

* * *

"What do we do after if this is what you need Grayson?" Damian asked.

It's not really him to be concerned, "we go back to normal." I responded sliding my chair to the new section of the machine.

"What's normal?" He asked.

I had forgotten he's ten years old and all he's known is this world of ruin.

Conner laughed, Kyle paced, and Clark snored in his sleep. I haven't slept in over ten days. Nothing seems real anymore.

"Well first of all I'll send you to school." I respond.

Damian lifts up the goggles he's wearing to protect his eyes and gives me a look that tells me I must be stupid. I sighed standing up walking to my desk to look at the schematics again, "we all fought crime and went to school. You will be no exception."

Most children now a day live in dorms at schools for their protection. People try to live there lives as normal but the earth is out of energy everyone lives in darkness without a battery, unless I get my plan going.

"But...?" Is all I heard before my world turned black.

I must have passed out again. I feel a warm hand on my forehead. There are whispers and parts of words.

"Shut up clone!" I heard Damian yelled.

I groaned.

"I think he's waking up." A voice I was pretty sure was Conner's.

Conner smiled, and so did Wally.

"Welcome to the waking world." Wally said with a grin.

"How long was I out this time?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"A couple days." Conner offered.

"A couple days?" I said in shock sitting up and rushing to stand, "why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"It wasn't like we needed you." Damian snapped. Of course his way of showing he's concerned is being an asshole.

"He's right you know we were able to handle the world for a couple days." Wally added. It's rare for Wally to ever agree with Damian unless the kid had a point.

Bart poked his head into the room, "Hey Damian! Supergirl said she's willing to take us to East-Central for a mission want to come?"

The kid glared at me; it is his way of showing that this is something he wants to do.

"Sure," I said off hand, "I won't need an assistant for a while."

Damian ran off gladly.

Wally gave a look of concern, "you really need to stop doing this. You're worrying everyone."

"No, I'm just worrying you." I stated walking out the door.

I was working on the machine again when I heard it, "can you please talk to him? It's like he's possessed!" Wally's voice begged.

"Honestly I'll try but I highly doubt it'll do anything."

It's Barbara, she rolled her wheelchair in the lab and glared at me over her oval glasses.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to save humanity!" I blurted out.

"We wouldn't be mad at you for getting at least some sleep." She said calmly.

I stare down at my plans and then back at the machine, "well it never stopped _him_."

She looked down and I begin my work again. There is silence. There is _always_ silence whenever Bruce is mentioned.

She rolled over and began looking at the schematics, figuring out if there is something I missed.

"Do you think the left side can support the weight?" She decided to break the silence.

We talked technical jargon for what seemed to be hours before we actually got working on the machine. She helped, and not the Damian kind of helping which included whining, complaining and being a general nuisance. It's the kind of help that makes me happy I have friends.

But soon it was time for her to leave; her job has called her back.

Before she left I said, "If this works I owe you a beer."

She flashed a smile, "I'll hold you to that wonder hunk."

Clark offered to be my assistant after she left. I think it's funny now, I'm the boss of Superman.

He's smart, but not gifted. He knows technology, but isn't creative enough to actually build anything. This is what you get from a reporter; they're gift is with words and not with machines.

But then again that is why people like Bruce were born.

Why I am here.

It took longer than what I told Wally it would take, but after a few weeks, it finally pulled through.

Clark stated for this to work it needed to be in a place that was well protected and kept safe. So that meant us taking it to the Antarctic and planting it in the Fortress of Solitude.

The two brats decided that world could deal without us for a couple hours and Jamie volunteered to keep watch. So Megan, Artemis, Wally, Conner, Clark and I headed out.

Artemis dared to ask how a sheet of ice could protect something so valuable. The rest of us laugh, and laugh hard, something that hasn't been done since the days back in Young Justice.

Finally everything is all set now all that's needed is to turn the switch on. I am nervous that I can't move. I suddenly wished Kaldur was here, he would have never been scared to push a damn button.

Megan placed a soft hand on my arm, "It'll be okay."

I want to believe in her words, but all my past failures get in the way. Plugging my gauntlets computer into the battery, I press the on switch.

The fortress lite up like a birthday cake and a large hum resonated in the air. I saw Megan squeezing Conner's arm in excitement, Artemis cracked a smile but didn't say anything. Wally forced me to look at output data.

Clark broke the silence, "Well did it work?"

I started looking at the data, I played with the settings. I prayed that it works.

After an hour of connecting the battery to the world, it was still going strong and showing no signs of failing.

Clark was impressed, "with your calculations if we at least keep this running for a year or two the world should be back on track to where it was from before the invasion."

I nodded.

He smiled and did something I haven't had in a while.

A hug.

"Thank you, Thank you….thank you so much," he started crying, "Bruce would be so proud."

It was then that I realised that I was crying too.

The group decided to leave it to Clark to tell the world as Superman what we did. He's always been good with the press, seeing he is part of them.

Wally threw an arm around my shoulder, "What are we going to do now old buddy?"

I looked at Conner and he's smiling like the day Superman gave him the name Conner Kent, "Yeah Rob." He said laughing, "What are we going to do?"

I smile, "Let's go get a few beers and see what we can find."

* * *

Elvis maybe?

I dunno. Hope you enjoyed. I really hope that the ending wasn't lame. And to MEEPheheCandy I really wanted to make them search for Elvis I really did! Maybe in some crack~

EDIT: Changed the place of the Fortress of Solitude. After getting a review from Zenbon Zakura stating something that made a hell of a lot more sense.


End file.
